The purposes of the study are to: (1) replicate previous findings of catecholamine and HPA dysregulations in women with abuse-related post- traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), (2) evaluate the immune consequences of this neuroendocrine dysregulation, and (3) evaluate the inter- relationship between this neuroendocrine dysregulation and body weight distribution.